Revenir
Biography Early Life Revenir was born to a toa of air and a toa of water, giving her the powers of both. She grew up on the island of Purdusai, where her parents worked as soldiers. She herself trained for a long time, using a long spear-like staff. She was sought after by many of the males on the island, though rejected them all. Malok, the islands Makuta, took a military interest in her, believing she could become the head of the small military on the island. When he requested that he take her for special training, her parents, declined, much to Malok's disgruntlement. The Visorak Horde About one hundred and seventy seven years into her life, the Visorak Horde attacked her island. The small military managed to hold out for a time, but was soon overrun. Both of her parents were killed facing them as they sept over the island. She contested the leader of the Horde and won. After the battle, Malok came to her and offered her a position above that of any military soldier, and she accepted. The title was named Champion of Purdusai, and she was the first. Zlatrix She protected the island for a long time, when one day, a Toa named Zlatrix appeared, who appeared to be suffering from memory loss. She became friends with him, and offered to help him regain his lost memory. She also trained him in combat. He eventually became quite able with dual swords, and defeated her in a sparring match. The two grew closer as time went on. They spent about four years working together. On a day like any other, Malok summoned the two of them to his chambers, where he suggested that they make the title of champion into an organization devoted to the protection of the inhabitants of the island. Revenir agreed, though remained the sole champion for another long time. When a large force of Zyglak Pirates attacked the island,, Revenir challenged them at once. After a long battle, she was overwhelmed. The leader of the Skakdi intended to take her prisoner, but Zlatrix intervened. He succeeded in killing the leader, which sent the remaining into a frenzy. Revenir helped Zlatrix drive away the remainder of the pirates, and Zlatrix was made the second champion of Purdusai. Lothia A time later, a toa by the name of Lothia appeared. She lived on the island for a while in the poor district. Zlatrix was curious of her, as like Revenir, she controlled two elements. She continually avoided his questions, and he continued to ask, which, to Revenir's surprise, irked her severely. When an experimental rahkshi went on a rampage, Lothia succeeded in subduing it. Malok made her the third champion. Though she eventually had to leave the island, the title was not taken from her. Zaeron After another few years of peace, a strange warrior appeared. He went by Zaeron, and could be sighted moving throughout the city at night. Revenir became concerned he was there to cause chaos, though was proven wrong when several treasonous citizens were assassinated by Zaeron. Revenir formally apologized to him before Malok spoke with him, intending to take Zaeron as his personal bodyguard. When he declined, Zaeron was made the fourth Champion, though, like Lothia, he too had to leave. Destiny War When the Makuta revealed their true colors and turned on the universe, Malok left the island to go to Destral. The matoran of Purdusai made Revenir and Zlatrix the leaders of the island. They reorganized the military force, which became quite formidable, despite being comprised of few Toa and mostly Matoran. The island served the order of Mata Nui by cutting off sea routes for the Makuta. Purdusai went through three bloody sieges. They were the victors in each battle. They soon after gave the entire resources of the city to the Order of Mata Nui, who used them to take both Xia and Destral. When Teridax took over, Zlatrix and Revenir were marked for death, but they escaped and stayed on the run. They escaped the Mata Nui robot when Teridax did battle against Mata Nui on Bara Magna and fought against the hordes of Rahkshi and Skrall. When Mata Nui killed Teridax, Revenir and Zlatrix rescued the citizens of Purdusai and went to the Iron Canyon, where they formed a city they dubbed "New Purdusai", which went on to become a powerful city state. Malok's Reign When Malok took over New Atero and led his new Army to conquer Spherus Magna, Purdusai was one of two City States that held against his attack, the other being Iconox. When an army led by Toa Relyt, the second leader of the Order of Mata Nui, came to relieve them of the pressure of the battles, Revenir and Zlatrix took their best men and joined the Order's army. They were Reunited with Zaeron in the army, and he put them in charge of a garrison of soldiers. Fighting Style Revenir strings together a combat form mixture of Ranar, Tera, Unorthodox Tera, and Vauhti, creating a form of combat that is designed for open areas and fighting against large groups of enemies at once, as well as a single opponent. She also is a master of the Sila form, though dislikes using it. She has extensive knowledge in martial arts, and utilizes it when both armed and unarmed. Category:Toa Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Toa of Water Category:Water Category:Air Category:Toa of Air